True Friend
by RandallBeast19
Summary: As winter break looms, Mike raises Randy's spirits up by telling a story of the monster who inspired him to enroll and become a Scarer, along with showing his faith in his best chum and his abilities, letting the lizard monster know just how amazing of a monster he is and how happy he is to have him for a friend. Mike also gives Randall something special too. Pure fluff!


**Even wondered how things would go if we saw a Christmas special for Monsters Inc./University? Considering how cute Randy is and just how soft of a monster he is in MU, not to mention the fact I love stories based around him and his friendship with Mike, I thought I'd write a holiday story about these two best chums. Hope you all enjoy and let's get festive, shall we?**

* * *

**~True Friend~**

Winter break's coming up, soon the monsters will be able to enjoy a much needed break from the studying and partying of MU, with roommates and best buds, Mike Wazowski and Randy Boggs looking forward to resting their brains from the nonstop cramming sessions, the both of them passing their midterm exams with flying colors and are now just enjoying themselves in the comfort of their dorm.

Mike, relaxing his bed reading a book, sees a freshly baked cupcake, with a cute drawing of himself on the creamy top of the confectionery treat. He placed his bookmark in and closed the book, grabbing the cupcake and laughing, seeing written on the cupcake 'to my best chum, Mike Wazowski, Merry Christmas, pal'. He smiled and laughed, slowly removing the paper and taking a bite from it.

"You know, Randy, buddy, you really ought to go into baking. I mean, in terms of scaring kids, you're a natural, but your baking skills are incredible." said Mike, taking another bite from the cupcake. "Not to mention, you're so creative when it comes to making em', it's almost like a work of art."

To say Randy was grateful and flattered was an understatement, he fought to keep himself from turning pink just from the compliments alone. Instead, he scampers on over to Mike's bed, taking a seat beside his best friend, just as Mike reached out and brought an arm out to pull the happy lizard monster in close.

"Mike, you're already making me blush. I'm just happy you like my cupcakes." laughed Randy, putting two of his arms around Mike and pulling him close, adding on by affectionately wrapping his tail around the green monster's left leg. "Besides, I had to bake my best cupcake for my best chum and study partner."

Randy's such an amazing friend. Mike couldn't help but smile whenever he spent any quality time with the nerdy and at times, adorable lizard monster he calls his roommate. It almost hurt him to have to say goodbye to him for about three weeks, winter break was looking awesome, but it would be so much better getting to pal around with his best friend during the holidays, sure beat shopping with his family, though.

"You're too modest, Randy. You're such a smart monster and with an amazing camouflage ability that would make even the scaring elites jealous of just what a talented and remarkable monster you are. Professor Knight might be allover that arrogant prick Sullivan, but you're more of a monster than that brainless lump of blue fur can ever hope to be." said Mike, genuine honesty in every word that came. "Even those dumb Roars got nothing on you."

Nearly brought to tears, Randy turns away from Mike and removes his glasses, wiping away a few joyful tears pouring down his scaly cheeks. He feared that he'd be a joke up here, but he's not, Mike's perhaps become the closet thing to a brother and on top of that, he does everything he can to brighten his spirits and both of them just bring out the best in one another, it didn't help things that the both of them gave real good hugs too!

"You really have that much faith in me, Mike?" sniffled Randy, wiping a few remaining tears away, as Mike handed him a tissue.

"You kidding? Of course I do!" revealed Mike, turning to look at his worn MU cap resting on the nightstand and then to a poster of Frank McCay on the wall. "You remind me of a great monster named Frank."

"Frank?" questioned Randall, putting his glasses back on.

"The one monster who inspired me to enroll here and become a Scarer." remarked Mike, patting his lap and smiling in an almost joking manner. "Hop on up and get ready for story time, lizard boy?"

Now that would be a sight, for sure. Randy sitting on his best friend's lap, almost being cradled like a little monster in his arms and being told a bedtime story. He rolled his eyes, and shot Mike a playful glare and bared his teeth, as Mike laughed and patted him on his scaly back.

"I'm not two, buddy." laughed Randy. "And if you like, I think I'll start calling you beach ball."

Gosh, Randy sure could be adorable. Beach ball and lizard boy? They've really got some great nicknames to call one another, though Randy's definitely got a cuter nickname, especially when he is such a cute and cuddly monster, especially with his glasses on.

"Alright then, lizard boy, onto story time then." remarked Mike, clearing his throat before continuing. "Back when I was just about the size of a pea, I was on a trip with a my classmates to Monsters Inc. and met Mr. Frank McCay at the Scare Floor, a tall light blue monster with spikes on his head and got five tentacles for legs. Anyway, he told me the place to come was here to become a Scarer and when he went off to scare a child, I followed him inside and watched as that brilliant monster hid himself from the parents and nailed a successful scare on the kid."

"Wow, he was actually able to hide from them and even scare the kid that easily?" asked Randy, awestruck at hearing the story.

"And that's not the best of it, when he realized that I followed him inside, he was impressed by my stealth and gave me his cap over there, inspiring me to follow my dreams and become just like him." finished Mike, turning back to the nightstand and grabbing the cap, sighing as he ran his fingers along the worn cap.

Randy was amazed not only by the fact that this Frank monster was such an excellent monster, but also by Mike's skill even as a little monster to somehow sneak into a child's room and avoid been seen by both the humans and the famous Scarer.

"That's really amazing, Mike. You think I can actually be as great as Frank?" asked Randy, hopeful, as Mike smiled and pulled his lizard chum into a tight hug.

A warm, tender smile spread across Randy's face, as he brought both sets of his arms up and wrapped them snugly around the smaller green monster, holding him close and returning the hug. Mike only responded by hugging Randy a little tighter, laughing as he felt the lizard monster gently nuzzling the top of his head in thanks.

"Believe me, Randy, I see Frank in your eyes when I look at you, you're a real Scarer and one of the best monsters I've ever met." smiled Mike, looking at the cap and placing it onto Randy's head, his fronds sticking out as he got the cap on. "Johnny and Sullivan are nothing compared to you, I know that you really are one amazing and smart monster."

It was just like when Frank gave him the cap when he was little, but now it was time for Randy to don the hat and plus, Randy looked really cute wearing the cap, like it added a whole new level of seriousness as if saying 'this is Randy Boggs, Scarer at Monsters Inc.'. Mike smiled and took out a mirror, as Randy saw himself in the cap, turning to Mike and feeling the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Mike..." sniffled Randy, joyful tears pouring from his eyes. The amount of faith Mike had in him was something else, he's a true friend through and through.

"You can keep it, pal." smiled Mike, pulling Randy back into the hug and looking at him, his single eye beaming with approval and care for the touched lizard monster. "You're my best chum and I know you'll be one amazing monster. And I'll always be by your side."

Mike's actually giving him this prized possession of his? What in the name of fear did he do to deserve a friend like this? Randy's lips quivered and more joyful tears came from his eyes, as he tightens his grip on Mike and hugged him even tighter, blushing as he finally turns pink and feels Mike actually snuggling into him and wow, it sure felt warm when they held each other.

"I love you, Mike." whispered Randy, tearfully crying as Mike tightened the hug some more, hugging him even tighter. "And thank you."

"Love you too, Randy. No matter what, you'll always be my best chum." came Mike, laughing as Randy affectionately nuzzles him once more.

It felt so peaceful, so heartwarming, and so wholesome at the same time. Monsters aren't known for being mushy, but in the comfort of their dorm, Mike and Randy can getaway with being a little affectionate and besides, Randy's the kind of monster you just wanna hug and never let go.

Another minute later, Randy and Mike pulled away from the hug, with Randy proudly wearing the cap given to him, looking over at the poster of Frank that hung from the wall and then over to Mike, smiling at him, as he smiled back.

"I'll treasure it always, Mike." said Randy, blowing his snout into a tissue and holding his hand. "And thank you."

"When we both become Scarers at Monsters Inc., we can celebrate by going out for drinks or something." remarked Mike, looking towards the future they're gonna have and it's really gonna be bright. "You're right about the winds of change, they blow for you and show just how bright your future is gonna be."

It's like Mike knew the right thing to say to bring a smile onto Randy's face, he didn't think he could get any happier. It was insane. Anymore hugs and affectionate actions between the two of them and they're gonna end up rolling around on the floor in a hug.

Perhaps, it's time to give Randy his present. They've got a few more days here before they leave for winter break. Mike hopped off the bed and slowly went over to the bookcase, pushing aside some books and whatnot, pulling out a lovely purple and blue stripped present with a purple bow on top. Taking the present, Mike walked back to the bed and placed the gift onto the lizard monster's lap.

Randy looked at the present in awe, seeing the tag and reading who it's addressed to, 'to Randy, my best chum, from your friend, Mike'. He grabbed the bow and begins tearing into the gift, excited to see what his best friend got him.

"Go on and see your gift, Randy. Spent a pretty penny for it." remarked Mike. He knew Randy would love the gift, it was as thoughtful as could be.

Nodding, Randall tore off the wrapping paper and removed the lid, his scales turning back to a bright pink color when he looked inside. He pulled out a plush purple scarf that matched the color of his glasses, tenderly running his fingers along the soft fabric and feeling the warmth coming off the scarf, as he rubbed the scarf against his face, purring softly.

"Aw, now that's really cute." chuckled Mike, finding Randall's reaction just insanely cute.

As if things couldn't get anymore mushy between them, Mike just had to call him cute. The color of his scales became an even brighter shade of pink, Randy was sure lucky they were in their dorm doing this, otherwise they'd be the most cuddly pair of mushy monsters on campus.

Wrapping the scarf around his neck, Randy shuddered and felt the amazing warmth coming off the scarf, as he looked at himself in the mirror. The scarf went along well with his glasses and when he changed back to his normal shade of purple, he looked downright adorable. He laughed and smiled, clutching the ends of the scarf and hugging it.

"Just get over here and hug me already, lizard boy! I know you love it!" challenged Mike, smirking.

Randy turned back to face his chum, smirking as well. Before Mike could say anything else, Randall scampers to him and tackles him playfully, both of them laughing and throwing their arms around each other, as they hugged and rolled around on the bed, falling onto the floor as they hugged and snuggled each other lovingly.

"You ought to be careful what you ask for." remarked Randy, laughing and nuzzling Mike's head.

"Eh, I've got the best chum on campus. What do I gotta be afraid of?" replied Mike, rolling his single eye and tightening the hug on Randy. "Happy you like the scarf, I spent days going through stores to find you the perfect gift and besides, don't need my favorite lizard boy getting too cold during the holidays."

Randy cold? With his new scarf and they fact that he and Mike both give warm hugs, he's gonna be plenty warm and cozy this season. He pulled Mike close and snuggled him close, as Mike laughed and hugged him even tighter, smiling as Randy wraps his tail around his left leg.

"If you're so concerned about me getting cold, then perhaps, we can get a little creative with how we keep warm." smirked Randy, the idea of snuggling up with Mike was cute and a little too mushy, though it would be the perfect thing to show his affection to his chum.

Mike's gonna miss his chum during break. Well, at least they can huddle up and keep warm together for a couple days before they go off to celebrate the holidays with their families and enjoy the festivities.

"I'll go whip us up some hot chocolate from the cafe then." smiled Mike, as Randy and him break their little hug and got back on their feet, walking to the bed together and sitting back down, staring out at the snow-covered window. "Besides, a little hot chocolate goes a long way during the holidays."

As Mike went off to grab the hot chocolate, Randy laid down in his bed and looked over at a framed picture of him and Mike goofing off in a photo booth and sighed, happy to have finally made such an amazing friend and thrilled to know just how highly Mike thinks of him. It warmed his heart knowing he's got somebody who cares for him.

When Mike returned with their hot chocolate, they flipped on a movie to watch and wrapped the blanket around themselves, cuddling up and sipping on their hot chocolate, as Randy kept his tail affectionately around Mike's body and both of them enjoying each other's company.

"You know, I was thinking of something when walking back to the dorm." came Mike, catching Randy's attention as he grabbed a marshmallow with his forked tongue and swallowed it.

"What?" asked Randy, taking another sip from his hot chocolate.

"Maybe you could come spend the holidays with me and my folks, Randy. It'll be like a little sleepover, playing video games, eating pizza, and getting to watch lots and lots of cheesy Christmas movies and even a couple snowball fights here and there." said Mike. "Interested?"

Randall froze for a moment. Spend Christmas with Mike? None of his friends had ever asked him to spend the holidays with them. He remembered his sister wishing him a happy time in university and hoping he'll meet all kinds of awesome and amazing friends. The idea of spending Christmas with Mike made him feel like a kid again, he wanted it!

"I'd really like that. I'll have to give my sister a call to see if my parents are fine with it." replied Randy, pulling Mike close and giving him an affectionate nuzzle. "If they do, then bring out a sleeping bag for me!"

Mike smiled and leaned against Randy, both of them smiling as they enjoyed the cheesy movie and sipping their hot chocolate. If things play out, he'll give Mike his present on Christmas morning.

"Sleeping bag? You'll get to have a guest room, or if you want, we can just share my bed, it's pretty big." said Mike, as Randy pulls him in and nuzzles him once more, the warm, soft smile on his face never leaving.

All in all, Randy Boggs is one happy and adorable lizard monster. He no longer feels lonely and shy, he feels happy and complete, he's got one amazing friend and he wouldn't trade that for anything in the world and if they get to spend Christmas together, it's gonna be a monstrous and shimmering fun time for them.

With the idea of sharing a bed and snuggling up to his chum making him giddy and happy, unable to hide his adorable smile as they hugged.

**The end.**

* * *

**There needs to be more stories about Mike and Randy, these two are so cute together! It's sad that they didn't remain friends, I honestly wished at the end of the Scare Games, Mike reached out to Randy and talk to him, or when he was held captive by Randall, Mike appealed to his former friend. It stinks there aren't that many stories about these two, but who knows, perhaps it'll change one day. Let me know what you think of my latest story! RandallBeast19, taking flight!**


End file.
